


Customary

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are only allowed if you're more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customary

“So, hey, how do you think Cas is doing?”

“Okay, enough,” Sam said, slamming the newspaper he was paging through down on the cheap motel table.

“What?” Dean asked, confused.

“Every five minutes, you’re asking me if I think Cas is alright. What I think he’s doing. If he’s feeling any better now. You’re obviously worried. Just _call him_ , Dean.”

Dean squirmed in his chair. “That’s ridiculous. He’s an angel, I’m not gonna call him up for something dumb like that.”

“He’s also a friend, and a friend you’re worried about. Hell, it’d probably help the guy to be reminded that there are people who care about him.”

“You’re such a girl, Sammy. I’m going out for pie.”

He had been driving for about five minutes before he gave in and pulled over. Uncomfortably, he closed his eyes.

“Hey... Cas? Just... checking in down here. Sam’s been talking my ear off worrying about you, y’know how he is, so you wanna... get down here so I can tell him you’re fine?”

“I’ve been sitting here since you said my name, Dean.”

Startled, Dean opened his eyes to find the angel in question in the passenger seat. “Oh. Hey, man.”

“Hello,” Cas said.

And then he leaned over and fucking _kissed Dean on the cheek_.

“Whoa!” Dean cried, leaning away. “What the hell, man?”

“I’ve spent my time trying to learn more about human interactions. Is it not customary to greet someone with a kiss?”

“Well, I mean--not two dudes, Cas. No. Don’t ever do that again.”

“You’re blushing. Why are you so upset?”

“I’m not!”

“I observed several young people greeting each other this way. Perhaps it is a generational gap?”

“Are you calling me old? Whatever, not the point. The thing is, kissing--it’s for couples.”

“There are two of us,” Cas observed.

“No, I mean. People who are _together_.”

Blank expression.

“ _More than friends_.”

Cas looked hurt now. “I apologize, but haven’t I died for you enough times that we can admit that we go beyond the bonds of the average friendship?”

“Dude, I--of course, I’ve told you, you’re like family, but--”

Cas shook his head. “What did you want me for, Dean?”

Dean opened his mouth mutely.

“Dean?”

“I wanted to make sure you were doing alright.”

“I’m fine,” Cas said, coldly. “I’m an angel. I don’t grow ill or weary as humans do.”

“Sure, but. There are other kinds of problems, yeah?”

Cas looked down. “I would prefer not to discuss any other kind.”

Which pretty much screamed “NOT OKAY” with flashing lights for added effect.

“Wanna come with me to grab some pie?”

Cas smiled. “I’d love to.”

They had to park across the street from the little diner Dean had found the night before. When they got out of the car and waited  
to cross the street, Cas grabbed Dean’s hand.

“Cas!”

“Is this not customary?”

“Only with little--okay, yeah, maybe this isn’t such a bad idea,” Dean conceded, cringing at the thought of Cas rushing into oncoming traffic.

Even when they had crossed, though, Cas refused to let go. he insisted and holding Dean’s hand all the way into the diner, until they were seated. the waitress kept glancing at them and giggling. it was embarrassing as fuck.

“Look, Cas,” Dean decided to try explaining again. “Some things aren’t for bros to do together, okay? Some things are reserved for people in a really special kind of relationship.”

“Uh-huh,” said Cas, too absorbed in the menu to pay attention.

When their food came, Cas sighed happily after the first bite of chocolate dream pie. Dean shoveled apple pie into his own mouth.

“This is incredible,” Cas commented.

Dean grunted.

“Try some,” Cas said, and a forkful of chocolate filling and oreo crust and whipped cream appeared in front of Dean’s face.

Dean started to argue, but the pie did look really good. He glanced around, then quickly closed his lips around the fork Cas had so recently licked clean.

Dean actually groaned with pleasure.

Cas smiled.

“This has been nice,” Cas said, after they left.

“Yeah, it has,” Dean said, honestly a bit surprised that he meant it.

“I’d better be going,” Cas said when they got to the Impala.

“You don’t have--”

Cas silenced him with a kiss. He wrapped one arm around Dean’s waist and curled his free hand in Dean’s hair.

Dean assured himself that he couldn’t fight the kiss because he had been taken by surprise.

“We are more than friends,” Cas said, firmly.

“...Yeah.”

A thwap of wings, and he was gone.


End file.
